Girls Night Out
by Rachel-DI
Summary: Lois's plan was to spend a cousin night with Chloe. But she ends up trapped with Clark instead.


_It was night. _

_He saw himself laying down on the grass, looking at the stars above him. _

_He breathed in. It seemed quite peaceful. _

_A woman was walking toward him; he could only see her silhouette. She laid down next to him and he could see them talking. He couldn't hear the conversation, he just knew they were talking. _

_Suddenly, he said something and his forehead clenched. He could tell he was trying to contain the tears. _

_The woman next to him seemed to hesitate for a moment. Then she put one arm around his chest and cuddled herself on his arms. _

_He saw himself smile at her, but he couldn't see her face; it was blurred._

_The woman's face was now inches away from his. He saw them both hesitate and stay on that same position for a minute. Then, at the same moment he moved toward her, she moved toward him. _

_And they kissed._

_When they broke apart a few seconds later, he saw the woman smile. Then, the blur disappeared and he saw the woman's smiling face._

Clark Kent woke up with a fit of surprise, his heart beating fast.

He looked out of the window of his room. It was morning already.

He looked at his alarm clock beside him. 9:30.

Clark rubbed his eyes and tried to remember what he was dreaming about, while his heart beat decreased slowly.

It was a good dream, he could tell, because he woke up feeling peaceful, happy. Almost grateful. It was the first time he felt like this, so complete, since his father had died, nearly six months ago.

He forced his brain, trying to remember something.

Grass. He was laying down on the grass and looking up at the stars.

He forced his brain even more. There was a woman. Yes, a woman, whose face was blurred. And they kissed. He tried to remember if he had seen the woman's face, but nothing came to his mind.

Clark stood up and walked down the kitchen, wanting to drink something.

He opened the refrigerator, still troubled by the dream. He put some milk in a cup and heated it with his heat vision. He smiled to himself. He imagined someone walking in right now and seeing him heating milk with his eyes.

He contained the laugh.

Okay, back to the dream.

That was starting to bother him. Who was that woman?

He heard footsteps coming downstairs.

"Clark?" said Mrs. Kent, dressed up. "Is everything okay?"

She stopped beside her son.

"Yeah." he said. "Just that dream again."

"Oh, about the woman?" she said, turning around and starting to make the breakfast.

"Yeah. It's not the first time that I dream about her, but I've never seen her face. And today I did, but I can't remember!"

"Sounds frustrating, son." said his mom, caressing his back. "But I'm sure you'll find out who's this woman when the time comes."

"What are you guys doing awake so early in the morning?"

Clark felt annoyance mixed with happiness. He knew that voice.

"It's ten o'clock already, Lois." he said, in which he considered to be a 'Good morning', looking at the woman standing at the door.

"Like I said. So early." She entered at the Kent's kitchen. "Good morning, Mrs. Kent."

"Good morning, Lois. Came to join us for breakfast?" asked Mrs.Kent, putting the food on the table.

"I guess I could use some home-made coffee..." she said, sitting at the table beside Clark and grabbing a cup and filling it with coffee. Clark rolled his eyes.

"You could use some food too." he teased. "I don't know how you survive at the Talon, you are a disaster with cooking."

"And you are a disaster with everything." replied Lois. "But answering your question, Skippy, we have breakfast there too."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're not the one who cooks there. Thank God, or the customers would run away in a second." smiled Clark.

Lois punched him. "As quickly as they would run away if you showed up by there. You are a customer-intimidator." Clark opened his mouth to reply, but Mrs. Kent glared at him grimly.

"So, Lois, what do we owe to the pleasure of your visit?" asked Clark, mockingly.

"I just stopped by to see how things are going." she explained.

Mrs. Kent looked at her watch. "Okay, I better get going, I have a meeting with the governor." She hugged both Clark and Lois and left. "You kids take care." She picked up her keys and walked. When she arrived at the door, she turned around. "Oh, and..." she looked from one to another. "Try not to kill each other."

"I'll try." smiled Clark.

"I can't promise anything." said Lois, grinning. Clark pushed her slightly.

Mrs. Kent turned and left, smiling to herself. Lois smiled after her.

"So you want to kill me, huh?" said Clark, turning to her.

"Half of the time," she shrugged, eating a cake.

"And on the other half, you keep annoying me."

"Is that a question?" asked Lois, smiling.

"A statement." answered Clark.

"Good." she patted him on the arm. Clark rolled his eyes. "So, your mom is a busy woman now."

"Yeah." agreed Clark.

"How's the senate going?"

"It's going well." Clark answered, smiling. "But I have to say, she has never been a fan of policy."

"Me neither." said Lois, drinking her coffee. Clark looked at her strangely.

"Then why did you help Dad with his campaign when he was concurring to the senate?" asked Clark, stunned. Lois smiled.

"Because I actually believed on him. He wasn't a politician. He was honest, brave, honorable and wanted to make this world a better place to live." she said, simply.

Clark looked at her, feeling the wall of annoyance that always took form when she arrived, melt.

"That was nice of you to say." said Clark, low.

"I am a nice person, you know." she said, raising her eyebrows in a 'Lois' sort of way.

"Yeah, deep, deep, deep inside, you really are." teased him. They smiled at each other widely for a long time. She cleaned her throat.

"So, yeah, I've got to go too." she said suddenly, breaking the atmosphere. "I have an urgent call to do. Besides, I can't leave the Talon for so much time."

"Yeah." agreed Clark. "The food may be burning." Lois rolled her eyes.

"See you." she walked toward the door. Clark smiled after her. Then, he turned around, ready to have some breakfast.

By the time he was ready and about to clean the table, his mom walked back through the door.

"Mom? I thought you were at the meeting already." said Clark, surprised.

"I forgot some papers." she said, picking up a folder on the dinner table. Mrs. Kent looked around. "Is Lois gone already?"

"Yeah she had to go back to the Talon and had to do some urgent call." answered Clark. Mrs. Kent smiled.

"I'm glad to see you're still alive." Clark laughed, shaking his head. Soon, the smile faded away as he remembered the nice thing she had said about his father. He frowned.

Mrs. Kent watched him carefully. "I still have some time. You want to talk about something?"

"No, it's just... she really surprises me sometimes." he said.

"What did she do?" asked Mrs. Kent.

"She said something really nice about Dad." Mrs. Kent seemed taken aback. "How he was honest, brave, honorable, and he wanted to make this world a better place to live."

Mrs. Kent smiled, a few tears filling her eyes. "That was nice of her."

Clark smiled. "That's what I said." Mrs. Kent smiled even more. "She's a good friend."

"Yeah, she is a nice person." said Mrs. Kent.

"That's what SHE said." said Clark, rolling his eyes.

"She's humble..." laughed Mrs. Kent.

"And annoying, stuck-up, independent, self-sufficient, bossy, and very rude sometimes." completed Clark.

"Wow." Mrs. Kent raised her eyebrows. "You really like her, don't you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." said Clark, frowning again. "I don't know how, but she is wonderful when she wants to be." He drank his coffee.

"Are we still talking about friendship?" asked Mrs. Kent, smiling.

"What?" asked Clark, quickly. "What are you insinuating?"

"Nothing." said Mrs. Kent, misteriously. "Just that sometimes, you two act like an old married couple."

Clark gasped and spat the coffee on the table. "Wha-no-Mom!" he said, cleaning his mouth and the table quickly. "You're crazy, no, you're not crazy, but, I mean," Mrs. Kent laughed at her muddled son. "It seems she was born to annoy me, sometimes I can't stand her!" Mrs. Kent smiled knowingly.

"Oh, Clark, I know you will be lying if you say it has never crossed your mind."

"Wha-what crossed my mind? Kill her? Well, sometimes---"

"No," said Mrs. Kent, severely. Then she smiled. "You and Lois."

"I---no! No, no, no! Absolutely n-not---"

"You're stammering. You usually do that when you're lying." Clark had a desperated look on his face. Mrs. Kent sighed and walked closer to her son, smiling, comprehensive. "Look, Clark, I'm sorry if I let you confused. But as a mother, it's my obligation to point you the facts."

"There are no facts---" started Clark.

"You always tease the ones you like." she cut him off. And grinned. "That's a fact." Clark sat down, tired and confused. "And for what I can see, you tease her a lot too."

He looked up and smiled with the corner of his mouth. "Yeah, there's something cathartic about it."

"Yeah, there's something cathartic about love too." she said, knowingly. Clark nearly fell out of his chair.

"Mom, are you saying I'm... are you saying that I'm in love with... Lois?" he asked, weakly. She smiled.

"Would it be that bad?"

"No, I mean--I'm not---there's no way---it's impossible---I can't be---I can't." Mrs. Kent caressed his back, trying to confort him.

"Yes you can, Clark." she said. Clark looked up. "Think about it." Mrs. Kent smiled. "Now I really have to go." She picked up the folder and her keys, and walked toward the door. She turned around and said "Oh, and say hi to Lois for me." Mrs. Kent winked. Clark breathed in.

"Mom---"

"Bye, Clark." Mrs. Kent turned around, smiling to herself and whispering something about 'dreams'.

* * *

Clark shook his head. This was messing with his brain.

Him, in love with Lois?

It was almost hilarious.

But, on the other hand...

No. There was no other hand. There was only one, and that one was telling him that it was impossible.

_You definately tease her a lot._, said a voice inside his head.

He shook his head again.

_Just because she teases me too._, he said, in respond.

But, thinking about it, on the past weeks, a lot of times Clark was the one who started with the provocations and the bickering.

_It doesn't mean anything, I'm just getting used to it._, he told himself confidently.

_Teasing is a way to get attention._, said the insistent little voice.

He had to stop with all that or he was going to lose his sanity.

_You already lost it long time ago, when you fell in love with her._

_I'm not in love with her._, he told himself firmly. _I'm not._

He stood up and went upstairs, to take a relaxing and long shower.

_A 'Marathon shower'._, said the little voice.

_Crap._, he thought.

Chloe. Chloe was reasonable. He would talk to her at night.

She would have to help him.

* * *

Chloe was extremely focused on her computer, digitizing without stop, with a coffee right by her side, to help her stay awake. She haven't sleep very much the past night, she worked a lot.

"Hey, Chloe?" A voice broke her concentration. Chloe looked up from her computer.

"Clark, hey, what are you doing here?" She focused her attention to her computer again.

"I uh... can I have a minute?"

"How important it is, Clark? Because I have so much work to do, we can talk later---"

"Very important." Chloe saw the half-desperated, half-confused expression on his face. She frowned.

"Okay. Here, I'll keep writing this report to the boss, and you talk. I''ll listen, I promise."

"Okay." agreed Clark. He took a deep breath. He didn't know how to start without sounding silly. He didn't even know where to start. "Okay." he repeated.

"I've heard enough to know you're not very well. What's going on? I've never seen you this troubled."

"Yeah, that's right. I'm in trouble." he said.

"Clark Kent in trouble?" She laughed a bit. "That's kind of hard to believe."

"Nothing dangerous." he thought better. "Well, it is dangerous."

Chloe faced him. "You are very mysterious, Clark, what's happening?"

"Mom put some strange ideas in my head. Dangerous ideas."

"Dangerous ideas?" asked Chloe, raising her cup to drink some of her coffee. "What kind of dangerous ideas?" Clark cleaned his throat.

"Lois and me ideas."

Chloe let her cup fall. Clark, using his super-speed, catched it before it crashed. Luckily, they were alone in the room.

"What?" said Chloe, frowning and a smiling at the same time. It was a strange expression.

"I know! I just..."

Chloe thought about that for a second.

"Isn't that just... just..."

"Funny? Hilarious? Crazy? Insane?" She suggested, serious. Clark nodded. But she continued. "Scary? Petrifying? Extremely obvious? Completely possible?"

Clark looked at her. She was smiling now.

"What?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah." confirmed Chloe, still frowning and smiling. "That's right."

"Chloe," started Clark, begging. "You're the only person completely reasonable I know. Don't let me down on this one."

"What did you expect me to say?" asked Chloe. "That your Mom lost it? That she lost it? That YOU lost it? That that's impossible?"

"Something like that"

"Well, that would be a lie!" insisted Chloe.

"I thought you were reasonable." Clark sat down, looking almost defeated.

"I am." said Chloe, severely. "But I'm also an investigative reporter, and slight details and clues almost never pass by me."

"I hope the 'almost' fits with this time." said Clark.

"It doesn't." Chloe asserted him. "And even if it did, doesn't mean the signs are not here."

"Signs." repeated Clark.

"Who do you think you're kidding?" said Chloe, exasperated. "What about all that bickering, all that teasing? All those 'I'm going to kill you' expressions? All those wide smiles you exchange, all those looks? Oh, come on, Clark."

"If you knew, why didn't you tell me before?" asked Clark.

"First, because I could never be sure unless I'd ask one of you. Second, because ask one of you, specially Lois, would be very dangerous. Third, because I knew if it was actually happening, you two would be confused, worried and troubled."

"What do you mean with 'you two'??" asked Clark, suspicious.

Chloe opened her mouth and closed it, with a guilty expression. "Crap." she whispered.

"Chloe?"

"Nothing. Now, back to your problem---"

"This is my problem." said Clark. "She is my problem."

Chloe smiled. "It's good to have problems. Because it's wonderful to solve them."

"We're not talking about usual problems, are we?" asked Clark, looking tired.

"No." Chloe smiled. "What do you want to do about it?"

"You mean what I'm gonna do about it? I don't know---"

"No." interrupted Chloe. "I asked you what do you WANT to do about it."

"I... I don't know." Clark hit the table with his fist, frustrated. They heard a crack.

"Ooooh, careful, careful, careful, this table is not actually mine, and if you break it, I'm the one who'll receive less money, so control your super strenght, please." said Chloe.

"Sorry, I just... See? That's the problem, Chloe, I don't know what to do."

"Clark, just let me tell you something."

"Okay."

"Whatever you decide to do, you know I'll support you."

"Thanks." smiled Clark, thankfully.

"But... if you choose to actually do something about it and try something with Lois... I don't want to see her get hurt. I saw how much you hurt Lana, and---"

"That was a long time ago." said Clark.

"I know. But you guys broke up because you weren't honest with her. You didn't share your secret." Clark looked at her. "I'm not saying that you should run toward her, grab her waist, kiss her and then say 'Hey, by the way, Lois, I'm an alien.'." Clark laughed a bit, and so did Chloe. "But Lois had bad relationships in the past, and I don't want her to get hurt, and I'm sure she doesn't want either. Specially by you."

Clark nodded. Then he laughed a little, after a moment of silence.

"When Mom was talking about me and Lois this morning, she said that we look like an old married couple."

Chloe laughed. She shook head.

"You guys are not old, or married." she said. Then, she smiled.. "But you could be a couple."

Clark smiled too. Then, the smile faded away.

"I'm so confused, my head is spinning."

"I know." said Chloe. "These things are complicated.

"I just..." started Clark. "I remember how many times on these last months I asked for the girl of my dreams pop right in front of me, you know, just appear suddenly and walk right into the room and---"

"Hey, 'cuz!!" A voice interrumpted.

Clark stood up suddenly and felt his stomach fall until his knees while he watched Lois enter at the room.

"That was a coincidence." he whispered to Chloe. She held back the laughter.

"Hi, Lois." she said.

"Then? Ready for our girls night out or what?" asked Lois, looking cheery. Then, Lois looked at Clark. "Hey, Smallville, turn that frown upside down. You look like somebody who has just raised up from it's tomb."

Clark rolled his eyes. "Hello for you too, Lois." he said, a bit uncomfortable.

_Damn,_ he thought.

It had already started. He hated to be uncomfortable, specially around Lois. It wasn't a very safe place to be..

Lois turned to Chloe. "So?" she insisted.

"Oh, Lois, I'm sorry!" she said, looking at her apologetically. "I know I promised you on the phone, but I'm full of work... I have to do a report, and I have to revise some articles the new girls wrote. They just can't spell---"

"Reminds me of someone..." said Clark, smiling at Lois.

_Teasing her again, see, see?_

_Damn you, little voice..._

"Very funny, farm boy."

"Lois, seriously, I'm really sorry," apologized Chloe. "I'd rather to spend time with you than correct the articles of those silly girls, but I just---"

"Hey, hey, chill out. It's okay." said Lois. "I understand, you're a busy girl, I'm okay with that. But it's a shame. We were going to have a lot of fun."

Chloe looked at her cousin and her eyes lighten up with an idea. "You can still have fun. Clark can go with you."

"What?" Clark and Lois asked at the same time.

"Have fun with him? It's hard." teased Lois, smiling.

"Are you kidding, Chloe? She would drive me crazy before the end of the night!" said Clark, stunned.

"I'm sure of that." said Chloe, smiling in a misterious way. Lois looked at her cousin strangely.

Chloe smiled widely. "Come on, don't stay in home because of me." She stood up and pushed both of them out of the room. "You go and have fun. Now if you excuse me, I have work to do." She whispered on Clark's ear without Lois notice, and said "You fill me in later."

Clark faced Chloe in a murderous way. She smiled at them and closed the door.

"That was weird." said Lois. "I had the impression she was trying to pull us out of there."

"Yeah. Well." agreed Clark. "So... where were you and Chloe going to?"

Lois faced him while they walked out the Daily Planet. "You're not seriously thinking about you and me going out together tonight, are you?"

Clark felt uncomfortable, but he knew she didn't mean it in that way. But he hid it with a teasing smile. "I am. Unless you're afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Clark shrugged. "I am just trying to look out for you, since you can end the night with a black eye."

Clark laughed and looked at her. She was smiling. "I'd love to see you try."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Allright, Smallville, let's go. But you will see me try, if you don't shut up."

He shook his head, smiling. She was brave, he had to admit it.

Well, hooligan was the right word.

"Okay, we have to go home first." she said. "I have to wear something more adequate to the place, and you have to wear a tux."

"Really?" asked Clark. "Is that fancy?"

"No so much. But flannel shirts stay out of the place." she said, looking at his clothing. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

They arrived at her car. "Hey, where's your car? You didn't came to Metropolis running, did you?" she said, mocking. Clark smiled. That was really funny.

"No, I came by, uh, bus." he answered. "Mom is using the truck."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." said Lois.

* * *

When they arrived at the Kent's farm, Lois stopped the car and said "Okay. You put on your tux and pick me up by 8 o'clock."

"Yes, sir." he said, mockingly. She punched him on the arm.

Clark entered at his house while Lois drove away.

It was 6 p.m.

He went upstairs, took a shower and put his tuxedo. He put some perfume too, feeling a bit ridiculous.

_It will worth it._, said the little voice.

Wait. What exactly did he mean with that?

He shook his head and went downstairs. He saw his mom in the kitchen. She turned around.

"Hey, Clark---" She saw him on his tux. She smiled. "Wow. Where are you going?"

"Out." he said, a bit embarrassed.

"With?" Mrs.Kent asked. It was almost like she knew the answer.

"Lois." he said, low.

"Going out with Lois. Wow." she said, smiling. "You are quick." Clark blushed a bit.

"It's nothing like that." he explained. "She was going out with Chloe, but she had to work, so Chloe pushed me to go with Lois."

"Oh." said Mrs. Kent, struggling not so say anything else and leave her son unconfortable. "Allright. Are going to use the car?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Drive carefully. I'm going to take a shower. You have fun."

"Thanks, Mom." he kissed Mrs. Kent's cheek.

He picked up the keys. When Clark was about to leave. Mrs.Kent said "Oh, and Clark? Please, don't go that fast with anything else."

Clark could feel his cheeks reddening. "Mom!" he said. She smiled and started to climb up the stairs.

"Oh, and..." she turned around. "Have a nice date."

"It's not a date..." said Clark, embarrassed.

"Of course it isn't. Take care." She winked and went upstairs.

Clark went to the car and drove. He stopped in front of the Talon, looking at his watch. Almost eight.

He looked at the door of the coffee house opened, and a woman wearing a beautiful black dress appeared, closing and locking the door.

Clark gulped. This was going to be hard.

Lois entered at the Clark.

"Hey." she said.

"H-Hey." said Clark, looking at her. She had made her hair, and was wearing a bit of make-up.

She looked beautiful.

_Allright, Clark Kent, stop with that right now._, he thought to himself._ It's just Lois, you have seen her in smaller dresses before. There's no big deal._

"Stop staring at me like that." said Lois. He noticed she looked slightly embarrassed.

"Hey," he laughed. "I let you embarrassed."

"No, you didn't." she said, firmly. "Now go or I'll throw you out of the car and drive myself."

Clark rolled his eyes and turned the car on.

* * *

"So, where are we going to?" he asked, while they arrived in Metropolis.

"A place called 'The Bulldog'." she answered. Clark frowned.

"Why do they call it that way?"

Lois smiled. "You'll see when we get there."

He was driving for like 10 minutes.

Lois seemed to be struggling with herself.

"Lois, are you okay?"

She snorted.

"Oh-my-God, Smallville, you drive like a turtle!" she said, exasperated.

"Turtles don't usually drive, Lois." smiled Clark.

"No, wait, you drive SLOWER than a turtle." she said.

"Well, I'm sorry if I don't want Mom's 'don't kill each other' to be literal!" said Clark.

Lois rolled her eyes. "Oh, please---wait wait, turn left here!"

"Where?"

"Here!"

Clark turned the front-wheel drive to the left, suddenly.

"Oh my God, you are---Hey, stop, we arrived!" She almost yelled.

"What?"

"BRAKE!"

He trod on the brake and the car stopped quickly, right in front of the place.

"Wow, you're such a good driver," said Lois ironically, back to her original position in the car's bench.

"Much better than you," replied Clark, turning the car off.

"No you're not. You drive like an old turtle." she teased.

"At least I've never hit anything."

Lois looked at him, annoyed.

Clark smiled.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

They entered at 'The Bulldog'.

A huge man in a tuxedo was at the reception, with a clipboard.

"Reservation...?" he asked, with a thick voice.

"Lois Lane and Chloe Sullivan." said Lois, firmly. Clark should have know she wouldn't be impressed by the huge guy.

The big man looked at Clark strangely. "Is he Chloe Sullivan?"

"Of course he's not. She couldn't make it, so he took her place. Why? Any problem?" she said, a bit threateningly.

"You are Lois Lane, General Sam Lane's daughter?" asked the big guy.

"That's the one."

"Well, you two can come in, Miss Lane, but next time, it won't be able to do it."

"Next time we'll see." said Lois, smiling curtly and grabbing Clark's arm, dragging him into the place.

Clark was surprised. He would have expected it to be dirty, bad frequented and uncomfortable. But it wasn't. It was a nice place, very clean, with a good illumination, lots of rounded tables, a stage - in which a band was playing -, a dance floor and a bar at the corner of the place. There were a lot of people there, some dancing, some sitting on the tables, some drinking at the bar.

"So," said Clark, as they sat on a table next to the dance floor. "Do you usually use the fact of being related to a three star general for your own benefit?"

"Well, it has to be a good thing sometimes, doesn't it?" she said.

Clark nodded, not wanting to walk into that ground.

"So, what do we do here?" he asked.

"Talk, drink, dance and have fun." said Lois, simply.

"Allright. You can start telling me why this place is called 'The Bulldog'." said Clark.

"Oh, yes," said Lois. She raised one arm and called "Hey, Bart!"

A short man who seemed to have 30 years old walked toward their table, and understood right on time why the bar was called 'The Bulldog'. Bart, the owner, had flaccid cheeks, a grumpy expression and was a bit fat. Just like a Bulldog.

"Miss Lane!" he said, kissing her hand. "It's a pleasure to have you here again. I thought you were coming with your cousin..." said Bart, looking at Clark with interest.

"I was, but she had to work."

"Well, you got yourself a really handsome date." said the man, still examining Clark.

Clark looked at Lois, half-suspicious that the man wasn't exactly what he seemed to be and half-unconfortable, because the man had called him 'her date'.

"Oh, no, he's not my date, he's just a friend." said Lois. The man seemed to be happy with her words.

"Oh, great, so, can I offer you a drink? It's on the house..." he said, staring at Clark, who was starting to think that was some kind of stupid joke.

"No, thanks, I---"

"So, can I ask you if you are---"

"Sorry, Bart, but Clark here still haven't decided in which side of the field to play." Clark looked at Lois absolutely shocked. She leaned in to talk to Bart, but Clark could hear her. "I hope I can help him decide, if you know what I mean..."

The owner said "Oooh.", while Lois was trying really hard not to burst into laughter. "Well," Bart said, giving a card with his name and phone number. "If you decide to play in the coolest side of the field, give me a call." He winked at Clark.

That couldn't be happening.

"I'm sure he will." said Lois, who was still fighting against the laughter. "Now, could you bring us two martinis and some french-fries, please?"

"Of course." Bart left.

Lois started to laugh.

Clark turned to her, absolutely stunned. "What the hell was that for??? Are out of your mind??"

"Oh, come on, Clarkie, he thought you were handsome. You wouldn't want to break his heart, would you?" she laughed even more.

Clark crossed his arms, annoyed. "I am NOT in the middle of the field!"

The waiter walked toward them and put the two martinis and the french-fries on the table.

"Thank you." said Lois, briefly. She grabbed some french-fries and turned to Clark. "Oh, all of you men, why do you have to be so insecure about your masculinity?"

"I am NOT insecure about my masculinity! I know very well in which side of the field I am playing, thank you!"

"Oh, that was funny, come on." Lois said, serious. "And I was gentle, I was going to tell him you were bisexual." She laughed. Clark rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha, very funny. Are you done now?"

"Yes."

A blonde girl walked by their table, looking at Clark lustfully. Lois drank a bit of her martini and faced the girl, telling her "Don't bother, he's gay."

The girl walked away, looking upset and mumbling something like "what a waste".

Clark looked at Lois, startled. She laughed loudly. "What the hell is wrong with you???"

"Nothing, Smallville, I'm having fun." she said.

He thought about that for a second. "Oh yeah?" started Clark, with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah."

"Well, then I guess I can have fun too."

"Suit yourself." said Lois, drinking more. "Nothing you say will make me embarrassed."

"We'll see..." said Clark. He took a deep breath and said, out loud. "I don't care about what you say, woman, I'm not gonna go to your car to have an unforgettable night with you now!"

Lois nearly spat her drink. She opened her mouth. "What??"

"What? Oh my God, you are insatiable!! No, not even in the bathroom!!" he yelled. Half of the bar was watching them.

"Clark, what the Hell---"

"No, no and no! I'll go to the bathroom, yes, but I'll go alone, to wash my hands, and when I come back, I want to see your fire wiped!!"

Clark stood up, watching Lois's face with delight. He turned around and searched for the bathrooms. It was far away from the tables and from the bar. He started to laugh. He didn't know where that had came from, but it Lois's expression was priceless.

Suddenly, he felt two hands turn him around.

"What the Hell was that???" she asked, between the laughter and the anger.

"I was just having fun." said Clark, grinning.

"In my way toward here, two people actually said 'Oh my God, she is a pervert, she is going after him'!"

Clark laughed. Lois was bitting her lip, trying not to, but she gave up and laughed too.

"Okay, that was a bit funny." she said. "Now come on, people must be thinking we are having a lot of that kind of fun around here."

Clark smiled and they walked back to their table. Some people were watching them carefully. "Don't worry," he said to them. "I calmed her down."

They sat at the table again, laughing a bit.

"Hey, you didn't finished your martini." she said.

"I didn't even started it." answered Clark, smiling.

"True. Excuse me." she took the cup and drank it.

"How come you don't get drunk that easily?" asked Clark.

"When you live in military bases---" she started.

"Right, right, right, got it."

She shrugged.

The lights decreased, and the band started to play a slow song. A lot of couples stood up and started to dance closely.

Clark saw Lois rolling her eyes. He felt the comfort go away, and a bit of embarrassment took it's place.

But he wouldn't miss the chance, would he?

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you_

"Hey, Lois?" he said. "Would you like... do you..." He cleaned his throat. Lois raised her eyebrows and smiled. Clark laughed a bit. He stood up and offered her his hand. "Dance with me?"

"Just because there's nothing else to do and I've drunk two cups of martini." she said, standing up and taking his hand. They walked toward the dance floor.

_But I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again_

"Okay," said Clark, while he put his left hand around her waist. "So basically you're saying that you only dance with me because you're drunk?"

"I'm not drunk." said Lois. She really wasn't. "It takes a lot more than two martinis to get me drunk."

Clark laughed. "I know, you're a stiff woman." he said, while he held her hand, resting it above his heart.

She put her free arm around his neck, as they danced slowly.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find, you and I collide_

"You know, Smallville, you're not that bad as dancer." she said, looking up at him.

"So you mean I'm a good dancer?" he asked.

"Yeah, you're good." she answered.

"There are a lot of things I'm good at." he said, low, smiling slightly. Lois raised her eyebrows.

"Are you flirting with me, Smallville?"

"Whatever you'd like to call." Lois smiled too.

"Careful, Kent. Don't mess with a Lane." she said, dangerously. Clark laughed a bit.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I can end up with a broken leg or something."

"That's right." she agreed.

_I'm quiet, you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know  
I'm always on your mind_

Clark looked down at her. She faced him too, with a smile on her lips. They were really close.

They saw the blonde girl that had passed by their table before, and she told her friend, upset "I thought he was gay!"

Lois let slip a snore of laughter.

"Allright, go on, laugh on my face." Clark said, but he was smiling.

They also heard Bart speaking a bit disappointed to one of his waiters. "Looks like he decided in which side he wants to play..."

Lois laughed again. Clark merely smiled. He leaned in. Their faces were were inches apart. Lois stopped laughing.

"Yeah, looks like I did." said Clark.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find, you and I collide_

Lois raised her head and whispered into his ear. "Don't play with fire, Smallville..." She slid her mouth until it was almost touching Clark's. "You're gonna get burnt." She pulled away and smiled teasingly. "Come on, let's go home." She turned around.

Clark noticed he had latched his breathing. He let it go out slowly.

Wow.

_Don't stop here  
I've lost my place  
I'm close behind_

He rolled his eyes when he heard the song. Ironically, it has everything to do with it.

Well, there were a lot of coincidences today. He walked after Lois.

She had already left, and was staring at the truck.

"Keys," he said, shaking them in front of Lois.

"Oh, shut up and drive." she was, by some reason, angry.

They drove all the way in silence. Clark wondered if their flirting had gone too far. She was definately a bit angry.

They arrived at the Kent's Farm. Clark turned the car off and looked at her.

"Lois? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just need some fresh air."

"Wanna take a walk?"

"Okay."

They walked toward the grounds of the farm, under the starry sky.

Clark suddenly sat down on the grass. Lois looked down at him like if he was crazy or something.

Clark smiled and patted the floor beside him. Lois smiled and sat down.

"Thank God. I was beggining to doubt of your sanity."

Clark smiled. They stood in silence for a moment.

"Look, Lois, I'm sorry if you were upset about that, I just---"

"It's okay---"

"I think I just... you see. Lois, I have feelings for a girl." She looked at him, surprised. "And I think I sort of... discounted them on you." He tried not to smiled. Life was full of metaphors. It was time to use them for his own good.

"Oh. Okay." she said. The wall around her was built up again. "So, who's the unlucky girl?"

Clark had the urge to call her unlucky, but he didn't. "A girl. And I, uh... I'm kind of afraid."

"You're afraid of a girl?" asked Lois.

"I... A little bit."

"Coming from you, this is the weirdest thing." she teased. Afraid of what, exactly?"

"I'm afraid that..." he thought about it. How could he explain? "See, I... I know I'm not technically IN LOVE with this girl." Lois raised her eyebrows in a 'yeah, right' sort of way. "No, I'm serious, but I'm afraid... I'm afraid to know that she... that she feels the same."

"Okay," said Lois, frowning again. "So let me get it: you're not in love with her, but you're afraid she feels the same? That's not really coherent, Smallville."

"Lois, you understood me. I'm afraid that if I find out she actually has feelings for me, I might... I might end up falling in love with her." He finished the sentence with a 'gulp'.

Dangerous grounds, dangerous grounds...

"Oh, so you do have feelings for her?" said Lois astutely. Clark rolled his eyes.

"If I hadn't, do you really think I'd be here having this conversation with you?" he said.

"Good, that's not a 'no'." smiled Lois. "But let me guess, you're also afraid she does not feel the same, because then things will be very awkward and you'll be disappointed, because deep down, you actually wish she feels the same way."

Clark opened his eyes widely. He raised one eyebrow and smiled, looking down.

"You're good at it." he said.

"I know." she answered. "I have some experience."

Clark looked at her, interested. "You've never---"

"I had relationships in the past that didn't exactly end up with me and my date getting married, having lots of kids and living happily ever after."

"Thank God." said Clark, smiling a bit.

"Yeah. But it worth for the experience." She faced him. He nodded. Then she stood up suddenly. "So, I have to go." she started to walk away. Clark looked at her, confused. She turned around. "I'll help you with Chloe. She's my cousin, she deserves the best." She smiled a bit faintly and turned around again. Clark shook his head.

_Shit._

She had misunderstood.

"Lois! Wait!" she turned to him. "What? Chloe?" he laughed.

"It's not that funny, farm boy."

"Actually it is, because I wasn't talking about her." Lois frowned.

Clark laid down the grass and patted the floor beside him, again.

Lois smiled and walked toward him.

Clark frowned. He had a weird sensation of deja vu.

Lois laid down beside him. She looked at the starts.

"You guys have a great vision from here." She said.

"Yeah. It's beautiful." But Clark wasn't looking at the starts. He was looking at her. Lois noticed, then looked to the stars again, laughing.

"Your lines to get the girls are awful, Kent."

"Then why do I have the feeling that's working?" he asked, smiling. Lois didn't face him.

"It is not."

"Yes it is."

"It's not."

"What are you so afraid of?" asked Clark, exasperated. "Why are you running away?"

"I'm not afraid, Smallville." she said, bravely. "Or running away."

"Yeah you are!" Lois looked at him. This time, Clark looked away. "Look, I know you have been through a lot. But I have too, allright? In case you don't remember, I lost my father less than a year ago. And it still hurts." he said, with a lump on his throat, looking up, feeling his eyes getting wet.

He could feel Lois facing him. A tear rolled down his cheek.

Lois hesitated for a bit. Then, she put her arm around Clark's chest, hugging him. He hugged her too.

Again, he had the same feeling of deja vu.

"I'm sorry." she said, low.

"I know." he said, smiling at her.

Their faces were inches apart.

Why the bloody hell his heart was racing that much?

And why the bloody hell he could feel her heart racing too?

_Kiss her._

Oh, no, no those damn little voices again...

_Just kiss her._

They stood in that position for a while.

The rational part of his brain, the same one where the voices came from, was telling him DO IT. Which was really confusing, because usually, the rational side was supposed to stop him from doing something stupid.

But maybe kissing her was the rignt thing to do, after all.

Then, at the same moment he moved toward her, she moved toward him.

He touched her lips tenderly with his.

"You know, this is actually better than any line."

She smiled teasingly. Clark smiled too, grabbing her face and closing his lips on hers, kissing her tenderly. She kissed him back. Clark smiled against her lips and kept kissing her.

It was Lois. Her kiss couldn't be different.

Impetuous.

Strong.

Firm.

Wonderful.

The voices were gone now, but if they were still there, they would be giving a hell of a party.

They broke apart and Lois looked at him, smiling.

He felt the same peaceful feeling he felt that morning.

The feeling of deja vu was stronger than ever.

Then, Clark realized.

The dream.

"It was you..." he said, astonished.

"Of course it was me, Clark, who did you think you were kissing, Britney Spears?"

"No, I mean... It was you. I have been dreaming about a woman. And last night's dream was exactly like what just happened now. Then I finally saw her face, but when I woke up, I couldn't remember. But now I remembered because I saw her face again. It was you."

Lois frowned. "I think you have been watching too many romance movies." But she was smiling. "Now, shut up and kiss me."

"Once in a life, I'll obey you." smiled Clark.

"What do you mean once in a life? You always obey me!" said Lois.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't.

"Yes you do."

They smiled at each other and Clark closed the distance between them once again, kissing her. Stronger and deeper this time.


End file.
